Individuals, companies, and/or government agencies often collect information from various groups of people. Information gathering techniques typically include surveys, personality questionnaires, one-on-one interviews, focus groups, and/or other forms. The type of information collected can vary depending on the goals. Each information gathering technique also has many variants. For example, questionnaires can be administered by telephone, mail, on-line, personal in-home, and personal-intercept (e.g., in a mall). Each variant, however, can have advantages and disadvantages. Often there is little or no incentive for respondents to tell the truth. While compensation for participation is typically used, the amount of compensation does not depend on the truthfulness or quality of the respondent's answers. Whether or not the respondent is telling the truth can affect the value of results obtained by the information gatherer. The value is reduced, for example, if respondents provide careless, inauthenic (e.g., praise-seeking), or dishonest answers.